


A Child's Fear

by SacredMorningStar



Series: Works for Others [6]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Do not post to another site, Family, Father & Son bonding, Father relationship, Father!Owen Grady, Fatherly Owen, Fluff, M/M, Not a slash, Other, Owen Grady has a Son, Reader Insert, son!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: Owen’s son is scared of his dad’s raptors. Owen has to settle his son down and show him that the raptors aren’t as scary as they seem. This is just a sweet father and son bonding session that is going to be adorable. If you’re a female reading this then just change to a male name.
Relationships: Owen Grady & Male Reader, Owen Grady & Reader
Series: Works for Others [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/355919
Kudos: 3





	A Child's Fear

**Key:**

**(Y/N) = Your Name**

**(H/C) = Hair Colour**

**(H/L) = Hair Length**

**(E/C) = Eye Colour**

**(F/O) = Favourite Outfit**

**(F/F) = Favourite Food**

**(F/D) = Favourite Drink**

(Y/N) was sat swinging his legs as he sat outside the raptor pen waiting for his dad. He had found his way onto ledge big enough for him to sit on as he heard the calls of the dinosaurs inside. He tensed and shook lightly as he heard each one finding the sound terrifying as he thought about his dad working to train what he saw as monsters. He stared out at the forest around the pen and felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the creatures chasing a pig and calling to each other. He bit his lip as his heart began to pound with fear and he could hear footsteps coming down the metal stairs that lead to the walk way. He ran his hand through his (H/L), (H/C) hair and pulled at the end of his top feeling nervous. When he looked up and saw his dad he smiled running over to him clinging to his leg. “Hey there little man, you alright?” Owen knelt down and smiled to his son giving him a hug. He lifted the young boy up.

Owen watched as his son seemed to jump and tense when the raptors in their pen called. The little boy clung to his dad desperately and buried his face into his shoulder with each cry. He held the boy close to his body rubbing his back to try and calm his son down. He looked to Barry and shrugged before carrying his little boy down to ground level. “What’s up (Y/N)? You’re not scared of my pack are ya?” The young boy just nodded keeping his face hidden. He couldn’t help being scared of them knowing the stories from the previous park. “They aren’t that scary, are they? Barry can you call the girls into the check-up area?” The other trainer nodded and went ahead down the stairs to call for the raptors. When (Y/N) heard them calling and rushing into the pens he tensed more and shook slightly in his dad’s arms. “Come on, where’s my little soldier?” The little boy quickly shook his head. “I don’t wanna, they’re monsters. I….They eatted people.” He muttered it slightly keeping his head down. “My girls wouldn’t do that. Where did you hear such things?” Owen frowned at the thought of his little boy being scared by his raptors. “I just did, heard some of u’vers talkin’ and they said it.”

The little boy kept his head down and played with his fingers as he thought his dad was angry with him for what he had said. Owen sighed softly and ruffled his son’s hair; shaking his head at the thought his son was so scared of the raptors. “My girls would never hurt you. They know it would make me angry and they don’t like it when daddy’s angry, do you?” (Y/N) shook his head and Owen smiled to him. “They’re just like you, they want to make daddy proud and smile, they might be scary but really they’re just like a puppy to us.” He brought his son to where the raptors were all in their head clamps with Barry checking over each one to make sure she was okay. The fellow trainer seemed to have the raptors calmed and settled as Owen brought his anxious son through the gate to where the creatures were chirping and calling to each other. Young (Y/N) kept looking round at the creatures scared of what they could do and what their sounds meant. He felt a large hand against his back before he was lowered down to the ground.

Ithin moments he was clinging to his dad’s leg and hiding behind it away from the raptors. All their eyes seemed to be on him as he tried to hide from them and his scared behaviour seemed to make them that much more excited. Blue began to growl and grumble at the boy as his dad came close; forcing the little one as he clung to him. Each one was being checked over by their alpha and when he looked down he could see his son was still desperate to hide and refused to look at the creatures before him. Owen sighed and knelt down next to his son trying to get him to look up. “Hey, my little soldier, I’m going to need your help on this. I need you to make sure all my girls are healthy okay? I promise they won’t hurt you. They can’t get out of these and they’re only trying to talk to you.” He smiled to the little one as he slowly looked up at Blue. The beta raptor growled and shook her head startling the young child before he stumbled back a little. He stared up at the creature as she stared back at him trying to get a better view of the young boy.

(Y/N) stood there cling to Owen before the man picked him up again. When the boy was level she stared at him watching his every move as his dad gently pet along her neck doing all the checks he needed. He watched his dad check over the scary creature and saw her purr slightly at the adults touch. He saw her seemingly nuzzle into his dad’s hand and slowly reached out to touch her neck. At first she seemed uncomfortable and stared at him unblinking. Slowly as she realised the boy wasn’t going to harm her she began to relax and purr softly at his touch. The young boy was stunned to see such a change from the creature and as he began to stroke her he felt more comfortable around the massive carnivore. He pet her carefully and now he got as closer look he could see they all looked different, all acted different, they all had something special about them. He was slowly put on the ground as he looked over all the massive dinosaurs seeing how they were calm around him and even began to chirp to him as he got closer. He took his time to look at each of them and when his dad came over he’d pet the creatures and feel the soft skin of their necks.

“See bud, they aren’t do bad, you just got to get to know ‘em and then you’ll be like one family. Now you’re never to come in here without me okay?” The little boy nodded to his dad before being put down on the floor. He watched as his dad and Barry took care of them doing final checks before bringing his son out. He carried him up to the skywalk, making sure (Y/N) was okay, and stood with him on the skywalk while his colleague let the pack out. The little boy watched as the dinosaurs ran out of their pens chasing each other and playing before they paused to look up at the alpha above them. They called up to him all watching them wanting to work with him and impress the little boy their alpha had brought to the pack. “I’m going to show you something really cool, okay? Now watch closely ‘cause it’s tricky.” He called for their attention again and held up the meat for each of them. He sent each one off to hide before calling them out to all stand blow. He watched as they argued a little with each other and knocked each other but Owen quickly got their attention again and praised them with a reward of meat. “Daddy! Do it again. That was awesome!” He cheered making the raptors copy him and call out proud.

Hearing them copy him only made the boy laugh more and cheer. He couldn’t help feeling excited over the fact that he had got them all copying him. He ran along the walkways laughing as the creatures below chased him. He couldn’t help giggling and when his dad joined in and chased after him. Owen quickly scooped up his son and brought him down off the walkway so he didn’t fall off. He carried him down to the ground where the raptors paced back and forth by the pen calling out to the father and son. “Look they’re gonna miss you. It’s time we go back though bud. Someone needs to have their dinner.” Owen tickled his son and the pair broke into laughter. Owen cuddled his little boy and looked down to him. “Daddy, can I help tomorrow? I…I think I could be good.” He smiled as he dad carried him over to one of the trucks. “I’m sure we can sort you something to do. I think the girls might miss you if I don’t take you back.” Owen laughed lightly and ruffled his son’s hair smiling. “So what did you think of my girls after you met them?” He began to drive back to the bungalow with his son sat next to him. “I guess they’re okay. I’m sorry I thought they were monsters. They just made such sounds and…I didn’t like it.”

He looked down playing with his fingers before feeling a large hand rub against his head. (Y/N) giggled feeling his father ruffle his hair again and looked out kicking his legs lightly. He watched as the forest around them began to thin out and he looked over their home smiling happily. The little boy never thought he could come to love the raptors yet now he could see they were just like him. They were young and just wanted to play chase, they just wanted to impress Owen. He smiled happily at the thought of working with his dad more and being able to play with the raptors.


End file.
